UN OBSCURO PASADO
by Zeiki-Xeon
Summary: manny descubre que hay una verdad obscura sobre su cinturon que se le fue otorgado , la verdad ser revelada y puede que cambie su decision de heroe


El misterio de la hebilla

Mis mas sinceras gratificaciones a todos los lectores que me dieron el tiempo de relatar mi historia mis mas sinceras gracias y disfruten este capitulo

El misterio de la hebilla

Un día como otro en la ciudad milagro

En la secundaria leone se iniciaba el almuerzo…

-hola manny, hola Frida- los saludo danny, el chico nuevo de la clase de manny

Y nuevo héroe en la ciudad

-hola danny-contestaron Frida y manny viendo un pedazo de papel

-que traman ahora-dijo danny con un tanto de curiosidad, estamos planeando un plan para escaparnos de la escuela dijo Frida, si agrego manny y este plan sera el mas grande de todos

-¿si?-dijo danny con algo de miedo y estan seguros de que funcionara

Pero claro contesto manny que podria salir mal, -que podria salir mal- dijo danny recuerdan los planes anteriores tuve que cubrirlos a toda costa y ninguno a funcionado ,el subdirector chakal siempre no descubre, ¿asi? contestaron mano y Frida, ¿como cuando? , ahh esta bien dijo danny recuerdan el dia en que tuve que inventar que ustedes no habian venido a la escuela por que fueron fueron a hacer una investigación sobre una piedra en peligro de extinción y al dia siguente dijeron que no habian venido por que les dio una enfermedad mortal que se curaba con helado y videojuegos, bueno no han sido los mejores contesto manny

manny tienes que tener en cuenta que no siempre habra una salida facil para todo y llegara un momento en que estaras en un gran problema y ni "el tigre" lo podra solucionar ,-lo se danny-contesto manny frustrado lo que sucede es que desde el dia en que me dieron mi cinturón de el tigre no me han dicho cual es el proposito

-no te preocupes por eso todavía-le dijo danny solo trata de pensar cual va a ser tu decisión final,te dejare pensando en lo que voy por mas pizza,si no importa danny

Al irse danny, manny reflecciono –tiene razon danny, pero que puedo hacer son mas veces en las que me he orillado a hacer el mal (jango, la cuervo, grandpapi, y hasta mi mejor amiga frida y muy pocas veces son las que me han orillado al bien, esta mi padre mi madre y danny) y todo empezó por la hebilla, al regresar danny le pregunto -¿y por que te dieron la hebilla?-la verda danny no tengo idea mi padre me dijo que es muy poderosa para manos equivocadas , -disculpa, manny- intervino danny y ¿no has investigado su procedencia?-eh, no- contesto manny - , manny creo que la hebilla esconde mas de lo que aparenta , manny viendo su hebilla le respondió – si lo se-

Al salir de la escuela danny le hiso una pregunta a manny –oye many que tal si investigamos mas sobre la hebilla-,por lo que manny respondio creo que es una buena idea, al terminar de decir esto hubo una explosion cercana en el banco, eres nada mas y nada menos que sartana de los muertos , en ese momento manny giro su hebilla se transformo en el tigre , mientras que danny se transformaba en el paladin

Al llegar al banco sartana exclamo un tono de burla ,-vaya , vaya , vaya , pero si es el duo dinamico ," el tigre y el platanin," en eso grito danny , - es paladin- , el tigre señalo a sartana y le dijo – rindete sartana no podras con la fuerza de el tigre – en eso sartana le respondio riendose, -ja , tu no eres niguna parte de lo que fue el tigre verdadero

El tigre sorprendido pregunto – ¿ que dices el tigre original pero quien es el , -

-Nadie que te deba importar rivera- respondio sartana , ahora si me disculpas tigre tengo que destruirte, -no lo creo- respondio tigre mientras se abalanzaba contra sartana con un rugido, - bandidos esqueleto , ¡destruyanlos!- grito sartana mientras daba un acorde a su guitarra mistica , -yo creo que no sartana- en ese momento el paladin tomo su espada y la enterro en el suelo dejando a sus bandidos inmovilizados tu turno manny, -ahora veras sartana- , intenta detenerme "tigre" , en eso mientras tigre atacaba a sartana,

Ella lo tomo del cuello y y le arranco el cinturón , -manny- grito paladin, -toma esto sartana, el golpear con su espada paladin a sartana destruyo temporalmente su guitarra

Antes de desvanecerse sartana le dijo a manny , - no huyas de tu destino rivera – pronto te uniras a nosotros y el cinturón es la clave- riendose sartana se desintegro

-manny estas bien- le dijo danny , si no importa danny estoy bien , - que paso , que te dijo sartana- , solo puedo decirte una cosa danny no me convertire en villano jamas ,

Al recoger manny el cinturón , danny grito – manny mira eso- , que cosa , atrás de la hebilla ay algo inscrito , - pero que puede ser – dijo danny , no se le respondio manny con curiosidad pero algo si se esta hebilla tiene un oscuo secreto….


End file.
